


That Invisible, Invincible Strength

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [47]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir, Community: comment_fic, Dominion and Rule, Fragility, Friendship, Gen, Humanity, Midgard (MCU), Mortality, Strength, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thought to himself that though these mortals were frail, they were made of invisible, invincible steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Invisible, Invincible Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For likewinning's prompt on the Comment Fic LJ comm: [author's choice, author's choice, They were all slender, frail creatures with wondering eyes and soft fluttery voices. But they were made out of thin invisible steel. (A Tree Grows in Brooklyn)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539148.html?thread=76774924#t76774924).

Thor was always careful with Jane when he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close. She and those born of her world seemed so fragile and frail to his Aesir sensibilities, so easily broken, but then he would see what his fellow guardians in Midgard, the Avengers, could accomplish on the battlefield and watch his beloved Jane bend knowledge to her will with the strength and understanding he had seen in his mother, and Thor would think to himself that though these mortals were frail, they were made of invisible, invincible steel.  
  
"You were wrong, my brother," he told Loki as they broke bread on one of his visits. "They are not weak, and they will never be ruled."


End file.
